


Let's Play Teacher

by otpcutie



Series: The Choice We've Made [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Peter Parker, Bratty Peter, D/s, Daddy Kink, Daddy Tony, Dom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Peter is 18, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Peter Parker, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Tony follows through on his promise to roleplay more of Peter's teacher/student fantasies.This story followsPeter’s Planbut can probably be read on its own as well.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this to site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.





	Let's Play Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> I've made a moodboard of the aesthetic for the first part of this series. I've posted it to my tumblr [here](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/183314867287/a-moodboard-for-my-fic-peters-plan-ao3) if you’d like to check it out.

Tony adjusts his tie, smirking to himself as he looks over the set up in front of him. He’s turned the area behind his lounge room into a makeshift classroom. He’s moved his own desk and chair out of his spare room along with one of his smaller tables, positioning the smaller table near his desk for Peter.

Tony’s made sure they’ve discussed this scene thoroughly and have a traffic light system in place as well as a hand signal for if Peter is in a position where he can’t speak. Tony has even put on a suit, the very same suit he wore on Peter’s birthday. All of this for his boy, to make his fantasies a reality. Well, it’s not all for him, Tony is equally as excited.

Tony looks up with a smile as Peter walks out of the bedroom and into the living area. Peter’s cheeks are rosy because of what they’re about to do but also because of his choice in clothing. Tony didn’t think to ask what Peter would wear he assumed he’d wear what he usually would to school. Which he has… sort of. Peter’s wearing a hoodie and his usual backpack is on, but he’s also wearing _very_ short shorts.

Tony gets distracted for a minute with the urge to bend Peter over this deck, pull down those shorts and rim him. Peter’s throat clearing reminds him what they _are_ here for, he looks up and Peter has a smug little smile on his face. They easily fall into the roleplay, it’s almost like they’re really back to last semester.

Tony smiles, leaning back a little in his chair and watches as Peter looks over his body recognising the suit. “Peter,” he greets.

Peter smiles back with a blush, “Sorry Mr Stark- are you about to go home?”

Tony shakes his head, “No, you’re fine. I was just doing some marking, come on in,” he waves him through the imaginary door.

“Oh, thanks!” Peter walks closer, holding his backpack straps.

Tony’s eyes naturally wonder to his boyfriends’ legs, he has to force himself to look up. “Don’t worry about it. What can I do for you?”

“I was gonna see if you could help with the assignment maybe? If you have time?” Peter ducks his head with a sweet smile.

Tony loves that he can say things now that he couldn’t before, “Of course I have time for my favourite student,”

Peter beams at him, he knows he really _was_ his favourite student and that fact still thrills him.

“Why don’t you get your work out and we can have a look?” Tony smiles.

Peter nods and walks over to the desk. He puts his backpack on the table with his back to Tony, who now has a perfect view of his ass in those shorts. Tony hasn’t seen Peter in shorts like these before and they’re making his dick ache.

Peter starts talking while rummaging around in his bag like he’s looking for something. All it’s really doing is making his perfect ass wiggle in those shorts, his boyfriend is a little shit but _god_ he loves it when he teases. “I- uh, didn’t understand some parts thought you could help- if I can find my notes-”

Peter spins around holding blank papers in his hands, “Got em!” he grins cheekily.

Tony can’t help the little laugh that leaves his mouth, his boyfriend is so cute. He clears his throat to ask him seriously, “Can I see those?”

Peter hands him the papers and stands next to Tony’s chair.

“Peter… this is a finished assignment,” Tony improvises, he looks over to Peter who’s leaning on his desk and blushing prettily at him.

“What? Maybe I wanted you to edit it?” Peter gives him another cheeky smile, Tony sees him lifting his ass on display more.

“So, this has nothing to do with all the _Mr Stark_ ’s and blushing whenever you’re around me?” Tony stands up from his chair and smirks at Peter.

“It’s your name,” Peter’s face flushes, “And you’re kind of intimidating.”

“That’s it huh? You didn’t choose these shorts just to tease me?” Tony slides his hand up Peter’s thigh slowly, Peter arches into the touch and shakes his head.

“So, if I was to do this…” Tony moves his other hand to the bulge Peter’s tight shorts are highlighting. “I won’t find that you’re hard?” Peter shakes his head again.

Tony hums, “Really what’s this then, hmm?” Tony squeezes his dick and Peter moans. “I thought you were a good boy,” Tony whispers into his ear.

“ _Please_ Mr Stark, I am good, really!” Peter grinds against his hand only to whine when it’s removed.

“You know, it’s not very nice to tease Mr Parker. Good boys don’t act like this, I think I’ll have to teach you a lesson.” Tony smirks and Peter shivers.

“W-what kind of lesson?” Peter knows exactly what kind; his shorts are starting to get a wet patch from the anticipation.

Tony sits on his chair, “Naughty boys get spanked,” he smirks. Tony takes off his suit jacket before folding it and placing in on the desk. He then rolls up his sleeves, Peter watches intently it reminds him of the day Tony first taught his class and Peter almost drooled from just seeing his arms.

 “Come lay across my lap,” Tony pats his knees in invitation.

Peter does as he’s told and lays across Tony’s lap. His pert little ass looking perfect on display in his shorts and Tony can feel Peter’s hard against him. He whispers into Peter’s ear, gets him to say what the traffic light colours mean and what their hand signal is before they continue. Then Tony rubs his hands Peter’s ass over his shorts, warming him up.

Tony smiles at his flustered boy, “Look at these shorts huh?” he slides his hand under the shorts and finds no underwear.

“Oh, _Peter_ we are a naughty boy, aren’t we?” Tony squeezes his ass cheek and slides his thumb between his crack slowly. Peter whines and tries to press against his hand.

“Is this what you thought about, hmm? Me playing with you? You want me to touch your pretty hole baby? Bend you over my desk?” Tony runs his thumb over Peter’s hole in slow circles then removes his hand altogether. He gives his ass a light smack and Peter gasps. Tony pulls Peter’s hair and his boy moans, “What’s that, I didn’t hear you?”

“Yes! I can’t stop thinking about it, _please_ Sir,” Peter moans when Tony smacks his other ass cheek.

“You’re lucky you’re my favourite student, maybe I will do those things,” Tony says as he spanks Peter again eliciting a whimper and he tries to rut against Tony.

“Yes! _Please_ , Mr Stark! _Oh_ ” Peter begs, grinding against him as he spanks him again.

Tony pulls down Peter’s shorts and spanks him harder this time. Peter calls out, “ _Fuck!_ ”

Tony pauses to whisper “Colour?”Peter blushes harder and smiles, “ _Green_.”

Tony smirks and spanks him a few more times. Peter starts to babble a string of, “O-oh, _fuck_ , Mr Stark _, yes-_ ”

Tony stops when Peter tries to touch himself. “Did I say you could do that?”

Peter shakes his head but can feel Tony’s hard too, “ _Please Mr Stark_ , I need you,”

“It does look needy doesn’t it?” Tony spreads Peter’s cheeks to look at his hole, so inviting. Peter wriggles under the attention. “Your ass looks so pretty when its all pink,” Tony gives him a couple more spanks to each ass cheek.

“ _Ahh_ , god- p _-please_ , fuck,” Peter whimpers, the stinging off his ass making his dick leak against Tony’s pants.

Tony’s handprints are left against his skin. “Your ass looks even cuter with my marks on it baby,” Tony praises and Peter moans as Tony runs his hands over his handprints. Peter wishes he could see, he’ll ask Tony to take a photo next time.

“I think you enjoyed that too much for it to be a lesson.” Tony smirks, “You loved that didn’t you sweetheart? Being bent over my lap and spanked for being a naughty boy?”

“I didn’t!” Peter denies it, having to bite his lip to keep from smiling.

Tony parts his knees a little to reach under and stroke Peter’s cock rubbing at his tip, “You’re _dripping._ Look what a mess you’ve made,” Tony brings his fingers up to lick off Peter’s precum from them, Peter whines as he watches.

“You taste good.” He smirks.

“Please _\- Mr Stark_ ” Peter squeezes Tony’s erection through his pants, “ _Please_ fuck me,”

“Hmm,” Tony pretends to think about it, “You have been doing very well on your assignments haven’t you Peter? Maybe you deserve a reward,” Tony helps Peter move so he’s straddling him on the chair.

“I have Mr Stark! _Please_ give me a reward,” Peter moans at the feeling of his stinging ass against Tony’s pants.

Tony smirks, “Give me a kiss while I think about it,”

“Yes, Sir,” Peter smiles leaning in to kiss Tony, he parts his lips for him. Tony runs his hands down Peter’s back, squeezing his ass cheeks and causing Peter to whimper into this mouth.

He moves one of his hands to stoke Peter’s cock, Peter moans into his mouth, “Daddy please,”

“Daddy, huh? Oh _Mr Parker_ ,” Tony teases and Peter blushes as if that’s not what he usually calls Tony. “Aren’t you a surprise, not nearly as innocent as I thought.”

Peter opens his mouth to deny it but Tony cuts in, “I’m not complaining sweetheart. Now bend over the desk for Daddy.”

Peter practically jumps from his lap to lean over the desk. “Yes, Daddy!” he looks over at Tony as he spreads his legs a little and lifts his ass on display.

“ _Good boy_.” Tony whispers as he leans over Peter’s body, pulling his hair so he can bite at his neck.

“Please,” Peter presses his ass back against Tony making them both moan.

“Soon, be patient.” Tony lets go of Peter’s hair and sinks to his knees, he loves doing this to his boy.

Tony rubs his hands over Peter’s red ass cheeks, he kisses over the pretty pink skin. “Daddyyy” Peter whines, looking back to him.

Tony smacks his ass in response, “I said be patient.” He chastises.

He catches Peter rolling his eyes, so he spanks him again. Peter jumps, “Eep!”

“Do you want Daddy’s mouth on that cute little hole of yours?” Tony asks as he bites his ass cheek.

“Yes!” Peter whines, his words making him blush. His cock bobs underneath the desk. “Then be good and let Daddy take care of you.”

Peter drops his arms and head to the table as he feels Tony lick over his hole. “ _Uh huh_ , I will,” Peter tells him. Tony knows Peter will be bratty again soon enough, but Tony likes it.

Tony licks around his hole, making Peter hump into the air with no results. He holds his hips still as he sucks on his hole. Peter tries to push back against him so Tony pulls back to smack his ass once before continuing.

“I can’t help it- feels _so good_ ,” Peter moans, being spanked only making his dick leak more.

“ _Oh!_ Mr Stark-” Peter whimpers as Tony pushes his tongue inside him. Tony reaches to stroke Peter’s cock as he moves his tongue.

“Ahh- _fuck_ ” Peter starts to move again, pushing against Tony’s tongue then pushing into his fist. Tony allows him to for a while before he squeezes Peter’s cock, Peter stops with a whimper.

“More!” Peter demands. He lifts his head up from the table, more difficult then it should be, to look down at Tony kneeled on the floor.

Peter whimpers, “ _Daddy_ ”. He grinds against Tony’s mouth moaning at the sight, with a mischievous smile. Tony pulls back smacking his ass once and starts to rub his thumb over his boy’s hole.

“I thought you said were being good?” Tony gives him an amused smile.

“It’s hard,” Peter pouts unapologetically. “Plus, you love it when I’m bratty.” He grins.

Tony smirks, standing up and getting the lube from his desk draw, “Lucky for you that’s true, which means you’re always my good boy, even when you are being a little shit.” Tony unbuttons and takes off his shirt.

Peter turns around under the guise of helping Tony take off his pants, he really just grabs at his cock, “Mhmm and lucky for you I like it when you put me in my place.” Peter feels Tony’s cock twitch at his words.

Tony pushes at Peter’s shoulders so he gets the picture and falls to his knees. “It is isn’t it, because Daddy has a remedy for battiness don’t I sweetheart?” Tony smiles and Peter blushes.

“ _Yeah,_ ” Peter says dreamily. He loves being cheeky and he especially loves being fucked into submission or being made to _want_ to submit.

Tony smirks as Peter undoes his belt, he pushes his pants and underwear to the floor before kicking them off. “Its hard to be bratty when Daddy’s fucking you so good you can’t form a sentence, isn’t that right baby?” Peter nods and whines, desperate for when Tony will finally fuck him over his desk.

“Yes,” Peter watches longingly as Tony strokes his cock.

“But it’s even harder when Daddy’s fucking your mouth, so you can’t speak at all,” Tony smirks and runs his fingers through Peter’s hair.

“Open up sweetheart,” Tony has one hand on his cock, the other gripping Peter’s hair.

“Yes, Mr Stark,” Peter licks his lips and opens up his mouth for him. Tony teases the tip of his cock over Peter’s lips, Tony smirks at the _Mr Stark_ , he really wants to make his boys fantasies a reality.

“I bet you thought about this didn’t you Mr Parker, sitting in class imaging dropping to your knees for me?” Peter moans as Tony slides his cock into his mouth, “-I bet you had to run home to jerk off huh?”

Tony grips his hair tighter and pushes inside his mouth more. He groans loudly, Peter’s mouth always feels amazing. Peter’s blushing and Tony knows it’s more for then him starting to thrust slowly into his mouth.

“Oh, that’s right you’re a _naughty boy,_ aren’t you? I bet you snuck off to the bathroom after coming to see me? Desperately stroking your cock wishing it was me doing it? Hmm?”

Peter moans around his cock, the vibrations making Tony groan. He pulls out to ask, “Didn’t you baby?” while slapping his cock against Peter’s chin.

“I- _yes_ , Mr Stark,” Peter flushes, his cock bouncing between his legs and Tony grins. He pushes his cock past his lips and fucks his mouth harder, Peter’s eyes watering.

“That’s a good boy,” Tony praises Peter for taking his cock so well as he pushes to the back of his throat roughly, his eyes watering.

Peter’s eyes start to water more, Tony holds him in place with a firm grip of his hair. “You look even better than I thought you would, you feel so good,” Tony pulls out and Peter gasps to catch his breath.

“T-thanks Mr Stark” Peter blushes under the praise, tears falling from his eyes as he leans in to suck his cock.

Tony stops him, he wipes his tears and the saliva from his chin. He rubs over his swollen lips, slipping his thumb into his mouth which Peter sucks merrily. “Good boy. Tell me how you’ve imagined it happening,” Tony removes his thumb and helps Peter stand.

He walks them back so Peter’s leaning against the desk, he whispers in Peter’s ear and starts to stroke his boys’ cock. “Tell me how you imagined me fucking you,”

Peter moans, he grips the end of the desk. He struggles to speak as Tony strokes him and smirks at him in a way that always makes his stomach flip.

“I- uh- imagined you bending me over your desk-” Peter whines as Tony drops his hand, but he grins as he turns him around.

Tony presses against Peter’s back so he lays with his front on the desk, Tony leans to whisper into his ear before giving him a smack, “I didn’t say you could stop.”

“ _Ooh!_ I thought you’d be like this, boss me around-” Peter moans as he feels a lubed finger circle his hole. Tony pauses, and Peter gets the picture, “I imagined c-calling you Daddy, um- the spanking too, _fuck_ ,” Peter whines as the finger enters him.

“What else?” Tony asks and if Peter had to bet he’d have a shit eating grin on his face.

“F-fucking me on the desk, fingering me- _oh!_ Like this- your arms are so-” Peter moans, trying to rock against the finger fucking into him but Tony isn’t having it. “Imagined you’d fuck m-me hard, wanting me to beg-” Peter clutches at the desk as another finger is pushed inside him, god he wants _more_.

Tony interrupts him, “You’re so tight, I bet you’re gonna feel so good around my cock. You might be my favourite student for another reason soon,” he smirks watching his fingers slide in and out of Peter.

“Fuck _yes_! I’ll do it- _b-beg_ I mean- I want you to fuck me _so bad Mr Stark_ -” Peter pushes against his fingers only Tony lets him this time. Peter starts to fuck himself on Tony’s fingers. Peter moans needily, Tony stops him and thrusts his fingers harder inside his boy.

“Please! _Mr Stark- Daddy, p-please_ ,” his cock is aching, and he needs his Daddy inside him already.

“Good boy,” Tony says in a low voice, he rubs his back soothingly as he pulls out his fingers, Peter whines at the loss. Tony covers his cock in lube stroking himself, Peter looks back at him blushing sweetly.

Tony rubs the head of his cock over Peter’s hole teasing him as he leans over him, “Don’t worry baby.” He tangles his fingers in Peter’s hair. He pulls on his hair hard forcing him to lift his head up, Peter gasps, “ _Mr Stark!_ ”

Tony smirks and whispers in his ear in a gravelly voice as he pushes inside, “That’s right sweetheart, Mr Stark is about to make your naughty dreams come true,” 

Tony bottoms out, “ _Fuck_ Peter, I was right you feel so good around my cock.”

“Yes- _please_ ” Peter moans as Tony lets go of his hair and grabs both of his hips.

“Oh, you want more baby?” Tony teases, whispering in his ear.

“ _Please Mr Stark_ ,” Peter clenches around his cock, Tony bites down on his neck in response making Peter whimper.

“Begging your teacher to fuck you,” Tony clicks his tongue in mock outrage. “But how can I say no to my favourite student when he looks so good bend over my desk hmm?”

Tony’s words make Peter’s cock twitch but before he can respond Tony is pulling out and slamming back into him. “Oh _fuck!_ ” Peter shouts.

Peter clutches at the end of the table as Tony grips his hips tighter and starts pounding into him. “ _So good baby._ I know how you can start earning some extra credit, huh? You want that?”

Peter whimpers as Tony fucks him mercilessly hitting his prostate, “Ahh- _yes!_ ”

“Daddy- _oh god-_ ” Peter calls out and moans as Tony smacks his ass.

“Such a dirty boy,” Tony teases, it makes Peter blush and he tries to touch his cock.

Tony pushes his away and pulls out. Peter whines, “No! Mr Stark I’ll be good! _Please don’t stop_ ,” he tries to pull him back.

“Shh now, I’m not stopping. I just want you to flip over so I can see you,” Tony watches Peter blush harder for his outburst, he turns over onto his back.

“That’s better,” Tony looks over Peter’s body.

“Mr Stark,” Peter squirms under his gaze and whines impatiently.

Tony smirks at him, he hooks Peter’s legs over his shoulders and pushes his cock back into him. He watches Peter’s eyes roll back and his mouth fall open, “ _Ohh-_ _Daddy,_ ”

“I know sweetheart,” Tony coos, he watches as Peter struggles with the urge to grab his cock. “Not yet,” Tony starts fucking into him at a steady pace.

A steady stream of “ _Yes yes yes yes-_ ” falls out of Peter’s mouth as Tony fucks him good and hard.

Tony pinches his nipple and Peter arches into it gasping, “ _Mr Stark!”_

“God, look at you, _perfect_ ,” Tony groans watching his boys face as he fucks him.

“ _Please_ ,” Peter begs, he’s _so_ close.

Tony takes pity on him. He wraps his hand around Peter’s cock and tells him, “ _Cum for Mr Stark_ ,”

“Oh- _Mr Stark!_ ” Peter cries out as he cums over Tony’s fingers and his stomach. His ass squeezes around Tony’s cock.

Tony presses two cum covered fingers to Peter’s lips, Peter sucks them clean while watching his Daddy. He smiles smugly as he purposely clenches around him.

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” Tony moans fucking him harder. He doesn’t last much longer with Peter sucking his fingers desperately and squeezing around his cock.

Peter slipping his fingers out of his mouth to moan, “C-cum inside me _Mr Stark_ ,” at him does it. Tony clutches at Peter’s hips, calling out “ _Fuck_ ” as he spills into him.

Peter moans as Tony cums inside him, both panting. When Tony’s catches his breath he kisses along Peter’s leg, moving slowly them off his shoulders. Peter gives him a lazy smile, whining as Tony pulls out to clean them up.

“How are you feeling baby?” Tony asks when Peter giggles as Tony cleans up his cum.

“ _Good_. That was… _awesome_. How are you feeling Daddy?” he grins.

That makes Tony chuckle, “Yes it was.” He winks at Peter. “I’m good baby thanks for asking.” He presses a kiss on his stomach.

“I wanna get us comfortable and give you some cuddles. Can you lift up your arms for me sweetheart?” Peter raises his arms, wrapping arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Tony carries Peter to the couch where he’s set up an area for aftercare.

“I love you so much,” Peter whispers into his ear as Tony sits on the couch with Peter on his lap.

“I love you too baby. My good boy, you did so well, I’m so proud of you.” Tony kisses his forehead, passing him some water to drink. When Peter’s had some water Tony lifts Peter a little, so he can rub soothing cream on his ass.

“Thanks Daddy, you always take good care of me.” Peter blushes as Tony wraps them in a blanket.

“You’re welcome sweetheart, you take care of me too don’t forget that,” Tony smiles at him and Peter cuddles up closer.

“Can we watch a movie?” Peter whispers.

“Of course we can, I got the snacks ready and everything,” Tony gestures to the coffee table, reaching for Peter’s favourite chocolate and to turn on the tv.

“Did I mention I love you?” Peter asks unwrapping the chocolate.

“Yes, but you can keep saying it.” Tony teases.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback would be appreciated, I’m thinking of adding more to this series- so please subscribe to the series if you want to be notified when I post more in this verse :)
> 
> My tumblr: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)  
> (feel free to come by and say hey!)  
> 


End file.
